


Excerpts From Two Gay Idiots and A First Kiss (on the cheek)

by HungryLibrary



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, for my own amusment, gay pining and panic, hi Bow!, just silly stuff, mentions of Bow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: Glimmer has decided to get over her crush on Adora. How is exactly does she plan on doing this?By kissing her, obviously.Because that makes total sense. (no it doesn't Glimmer wtf are you doing)





	Excerpts From Two Gay Idiots and A First Kiss (on the cheek)

**GLIMMER’S DIARY, KEEP OUT**

Yes that means you, mom. Yes I AM serious. And Bow you know all of this already so PLEASE stop drawing little hearts everywhere. It’s getting really annoying

-

**Page 108**

This has  _got_  to stop.

Adora smiled at me during today’s meeting, just a quick little grin for no reason when she saw me glance over - I NEED TO STOP DOING THAT- and I spent the rest of the day grinning like an idiot. I swear everyone was smirking at me, even Seahawk, as if he isn’t constantly melting at Mermista’s feet -tail? whatever- and I am sick of this! I’m fed up with this dumb crush and I’m not gonna let it keep making me act weird! 

What if Adora notices? I mean okay so she’s been thick as a rock about it so far but that could change. I don’t want things to change. I don’t want us to get awkward. 

But I do also really really really really want to kiss her.

Just once?

ARGH

No wait that’s it!!! I’ll just kiss her once, just on the cheek, something friendly to explain kissing bc I’m pretty sure the Horde didn’t approve of or teach that stuff, and then it’ll be out of my system and I’ll stop feeling so fluttery around her!       

Yes, it’s a brilliant plan. I’m gonna do it!

 

* * *

 

**Log entry 56**

**Location:** Bright Moon Castle, council chambers. **Time:** 1200hours.  **Status:**  Distracted, unreasonably happy.

**Report:**

Hope no one notices that this isn’t a note on the discussion at hand, but maybe getting this down will clear my head.

Glimmer looks really pretty today.

Realized it a few minutes ago when she looked over at me. She’s grinning right now. I don’t know why since we’re still just going over Bright Moon’s recovery so far, and maybe it just because of how tense everything has been lately, but seeing her happy like this makes it hard to stop looking at her.

There. I’ve said it. It's in writing and if I need to go over it later I can. Later. Not right now when a Queen is talking and expecting me to be listening.

 **Conclusions:** How someone looks can depend a lot on how they’re feeling. Glimmer when she’s angry or tearing through a group of Horde soldiers is heart-stoppingly striking, but seeing her happy brings out something else in her. Something warm. Something that makes me feel happy and warm too.

 **Plan of Action:** Stop staring at her for ~~Hordak’s~~ Etheria’s sake you’re literally in the middle of a briefing!

 **Log entered by:** Adora

 

* * *

 

**Page 109**

Funny thing. SAYING I’ll kiss Adora is a lot easier than figuring out how and when and where to DO it.

It’s kinda scary actually. I don’t think it can go too wrong, not unless kissing in the Horde is like some deadly insult, and even then it’s still Adora. The only things that get her mad are people not having official qualifications for stuff – a ‘license’ or whatever- and plans not working out even after she’d made charts and maps and timetables. So I think worst case scenario is just her being grossed out by the kiss and us laughing about how weird the whole thing is when you stop to think about it.

… why DO people kiss anyway? How did that get started and catch on??

No, never mind, that’s giving me a headache.

Point is I WILL kiss Adora and I WILL do it before stressing over it can give me white hairs.

You hear that, Bow? Now stop waggling your eyebrows at me each time you leave me and Adora alone together. I get it okay? I’m getting on with it already!

Like, tomorrow. Or the next day.

Ugh.  

 

* * *

 

**Log entry 57**

**Location:** Bright Moon Castle, unknown corridor. **Time:** 0200hours.  **Status:**  Worried. Possibly lost?

**Report:**

I think something’s bothering Glimmer.

She was tense and jumpy all day and kept zoning out whenever I tried talking with her. Asking Bow about it didn’t help, he just rolled his eyes and grinned and told me not to worry about it.

How am I supposed to not worry? It’s Glimmer. ~~I need~~ ~~I want her to~~ ~~I think she~~ She _deserves_ to be happy, or at least to not deal with stuff on her own if it makes her get like this. And she’s always there when I need help, even when I don’t think I need help, so I know how important that is and how better things can be when you have someone there to listen.

 **Conclusions:** I trust Bow with my life but Glimmer’s more important than that. I can’t risk him being wrong. I have to make sure she’s really okay.

 **Plan of Action:** Tomorrow I’ll ask her out on a walk. If something’s stressing her it probably has to do with either the Rebellion or things with her mom, both are getting better but still… Being away from the castle might relax her a bit. Even if she doesn’t want to talk, I don’t think it’ll hurt to just take a little break.

For now though I need to find someone who can tell me which part of the castle I’ve wandered off to and how to get back to my room. _(Note: must work harder to memorize Bright Moon’s layout, could be crucial in case of attack)_

 **Log entered by:** Adora

 

* * *

 

**Page 110**

TONIGHT I SWEAR TONIGHT I REALLY  _WILL_  DO IT!!!!!!

SHE INVITED ME ON A WALK JUST THE TWO OF US! THINGS COULDN’T BE MORE PERFECT! IF A MOONLIT STROLL FOLLOWED UP BY A KISS DOESN’T GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD THEN NOTHING EVER WILL!!!

BOW IF YOU LAUGH WHEN READING THIS I’M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT

WISH ME LUCK!!

 

* * *

 

**Log entry 58**

**Location:** Bright Moon Castle, personal quarters. **Time:** 2300hours.  **Status:**  ????

**Report:**

We went for the walk. It went good?

We didn’t do much actual talking, or at least not about anything serious, but I think it was still a good idea. The longer we walked the calmer Glimmer got. She showed me the 'screaming grove' where she'd go to yell whenever Angella really got on her nerves, and we climbed around on the sea cliffs to get a good view of the sunset. Well, I climbed and she teleported. We had a bet going to see if I could make it to the top without slipping and needing a mid air rescue. She cheated by telling me jokes, making me laugh so hard I lost my grip. Probably I could have caught myself again but she snagged me before I had the chance to even really start falling. I didn't mind. I didn't mind losing either. It was hard to mind anything sitting up there together. She didn't let go after catching me and that was nice too.

I got the feeling she wanted to do or say something while we were up there but every time she tried and I looked over she'd just freeze up and laugh it off. Then when we started back to the Castle she got jumpy again. She wouldn’t say what was wrong even though something definitely was, so I took her hand like she does when I get like that, and I think it helped?

We reached to the wing where our rooms are and she stopped us when we got to my door. I'm kinda still confused about this part so I'll just go over it blow-by-blow.

Glimmer asked me if I knew what a ‘kiss’ was. I said no.

She smiled a little and asked if that meant I was also in the dark about ‘goodnight kisses’ too.

I said I had no idea. I asked what it was.

So Glimmer explained it. By leaning up and pressing her lips to my cheek. 

This I’m guessing was the ‘goodnight kiss’ and I should probably have returned it but my mind had completely shut down  _(Query: side effect of the blood rushing to my head?)_  and Glimmer teleported off before I could do anything anyway. 

Chasing after someone who can teleport didn’t seem useful so I just went to my room. Only now my heart’s racing even though I’m sitting still.

Because of the ‘kiss’? Why?

It was just a quick brush, we’ve touched for a lot longer when hugging and while that always feels good it’s never left me feeling all tingly and bouncy, like I should go run laps around Bright Moon or turn into She-Ra just for the heck of it. Or shout. It’s the middle of the night and I’m fighting hard not to climb a tower and yell loud enough to wake everyone in the city.

This is so weird.

I don’t think I’ll be getting much sleep tonight. 

 **Conclusions:** The kiss was... I liked it. Weird after effect aside, I’d like to try it again. But mainly I think I’d really like to see Glimmer blush like she did right before she gave it.

 **Plan of Action:** Maybe tomorrow I can be the one to give Glimmer a ‘goodnight kiss’?  

 **Log entered by:** Adora 

 

* * *

 

**Page 111**

i did it

she touched the spot on her cheek where i’d kissed her and started to smile

or i think she did anyway but i sparked out like a second later. i’ve been sparking all across Bright Moon trying to calm down

it hasn’t worked 

im officially in love with her

and I am screwed 

signed Glimmer, the idiot princess with a definite thing for her friend - shut UP, bow. - ** _ <3 <3 <3  :D_**


End file.
